


Adventures in Clothes Shopping

by pavidcas (thequeenofhellmademedoit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 500 words, Clothes Shopping, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fic request, have fun!!!, human!Cas, unabashed objectification, yusss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofhellmademedoit/pseuds/pavidcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet request by shennanigoats on tumblr. (She's amazing go follow her.)  </p>
<p>500 words. </p>
<p>" Hello my lovely! I would like a ficlet about newly Human!Castiel trying to decide what kind of clothing he likes wearing. <3"</p>
<p>Destiel fluff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Clothes Shopping

> Castiel had faced many great foes in his existence, but standing now in the men’s discount section of the clothing store with Dean, he believed he’d just encountered his greatest one yet.
> 
> This was just too difficult a task– there were too many options, too many decisions for him to make. He gazed upon the numerous racks of clothing with equal parts horror and awe.
> 
> “Cas, you okay buddy?” Dean asked him, a bemused expression on his face.
> 
> The ex-angel looked up at the hunter helplessly.
> 
> “There’s so many, Dean. How am I supposed to choose?”
> 
> Dean chuckled his deep, throaty laugh and patted Cas on the back.
> 
> “It’s not so hard, man. You just start with the basics. Here,” the human turned to the rack closest to him and began shuffling through the assortment of t-shirts hanging from it. They all seemed to have a variety of graphics printed on the front.
> 
> “Hmm, Metallica, I like this one. I’ll think I’ll get it for myself. What do you think, Cas?” Dean asked, holding the dark green shirt up in front of him.
> 
> “It matches your eyes, Dean. It looks good.” The newly initiated human replied, stepping beside Dean to browse the rack himself.
> 
> The hunter cleared his throat gruffly and threw the shirt in the cart they had with them.
> 
> “Uh, thanks, I guess.”
> 
> Cas didn’t see the conflicted glance Dean threw at his back, as he was focused intently on categorizing each and every shirt on the rack– or so it seemed to the hunter.
> 
> “Cas, man, you can’t look at all of them. Just pick something you like.”
> 
> “And what, exactly, am I supposed to like, Dean?” Castiel quipped back, not looking away from the shirts.
> 
> “Just… here.” The human picked out a light blue t-shirt with a Beatles logo on the front and held it out to the fallen angel.
> 
> “Take that.”
> 
> Cas grasped the shirt gingerly and drank in every detail, a look of wonder in his eyes.
> 
> “It’s… beautiful.”
> 
> Dean snorted and tossed the shirt in the cart along side his own.
> 
> “Awesome. One down, God knows how many more to go. Let’s grab some other things and go try them on.”
> 
> “You shouldn’t blaspheme, Dean.” the ex-angel chided lightly.
> 
> ***
> 
> “Wait here, Dean.” Cas instructed as he carried his first armful into the dressing room. “I’ll be right out.”
> 
> Dean sat down on the bench across the aisle, facing the door expectantly. He only had to wait a minute or so before Cas stepped out in a pair of loose-fitting faded blue jeans that hugged his hips just right… and the blue t-shirt.
> 
> “How do I look?” Cas asked, unsure.
> 
> It took Dean a full thirty seconds to realize the dark-haired man had asked him a question, and he fumbled for a response.
> 
> “I, umm… you… uh… you look good, Cas.” That was an understatement, The aforementioned jeans fit Castiel’s legs perfectly, and hugged all the right places in downright sinful ways. And that shirt. The light blue was the perfect shade to pick up the deep cerulean of Cas’s eyes,and damn if Dean didn’t find his mouth watering at the way it fit snugly against Cas’s chest, defining his lean musculature. 
> 
> “Yeah, I think all of this will be good, man. Let’s pay for it and get out of here.”
> 
> “Okay, Dean,” Cas replied, “Thank you for helping me today.:
> 
> Dean looked away quickly to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his face.
> 
> “No problem, buddy. What are friends for?”

 


End file.
